


Irresistible, Indestructable

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [35]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), (sort of), 100 kinks, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Codependency, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, Creepy Elijah Kamski, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Jock Niles, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Connor (Detroit: Become Human), No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Subdrop, Subspace, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: It was always the two of them, Connor and Niles, Niles and Connor, beautiful, irresistible, indestructible.





	Irresistible, Indestructable

**Author's Note:**

> 64\. Explaining Their Relationship to Someone Who Didn't Know  
> Title from Irresistible by Temposhark  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> thank you guys so so fucking much. i didn't expect to get such an overwhelmingly positive response to the first two installments, and honestly that's what's kept me going. 
> 
> This is the THIRD installment in this series, but you don't need to read the first two to understand it.

Niles is focused on Connor: Connor’s hand in his, Connor’s head on his shoulder, Connor’s leg pressed against his own as they sit in the back seat of Detective Anderson’s car. He has to stay awake, even though Connor is almost asleep, even though it’s dark outside, because he has to make sure their new guardian is good.

He doesn’t miss their dad. He misses their mom, but she died when they were still little so he doesn’t remember her that well.

Detective Anderson stops the car outside a big white house. He turns the car off and gets out. Niles climbs out of the back seat when the door opens, waits while Detective Anderson picks up Connor, then takes Detective Anderson’s hand. Niles sways into Detective Anderson’s side when they stop at the front door, but he tells himself that he’s not sleepy, he has to stay awake. Detective Anderson lets go of Niles’ hand for a second to knock on the door.

It opens after only a minute. The woman is tall, with dark skin and dark hair that has pretty blue spots in it. Her face looks kind, and she’s smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Hello, Hank,” she says. Her eyes dart down to meet Niles’, and he shifts himself so he’s partially behind Detective Anderson.

“Hey, Amanda.” Detective Anderson hefts Connor higher on his hip, and Connor lets out a startled sound. “Sorry ‘bout the late notice, but we needed to get these two somewhere as soon as possible.”

“It’s no trouble. Please, come inside.” Amanda steps back and gestures into the house.

Detective Anderson takes a few steps forward, but Niles doesn’t move, grip tight on Detective Anderson’s hand. “C’mon, kid. It’s okay.”

Niles shakes his head and stays still.

Detective Anderson sighs, but before he can try and pull Niles in, Amanda is crouching in front of him.

“Hello. My name is Amanda.” She holds out her hand to him as if to shake. “What’s your name?”

He doesn’t take her hand, but he does answer, a barely-audible “Niles.”

“I’m going to take care of you and your brother, Niles. You’ll be very safe here, and Detective Anderson will come to check on you to make sure you’re doing good. Does that sound okay?”

Niles considers this. He has to keep Connor safe. He nods and follows this time when Detective Anderson tries to go in the house.

The inside of the house is very white, too. It doesn’t look like a house for kids, but that’s okay. Niles can be very grown-up when he needs to be.

“I’ll show you upstairs so the boys can get some rest,” Amanda says, waving her hand toward Connor. He’s still almost asleep, eyes closed as his head rests on Detective Anderson’s shoulder.

They follow her upstairs and into a bedroom. Detective Anderson sets Connor down on the bed, then kneels to pull off Connor’s shoes and tuck him in.

Amanda waits by the door until Connor is settled. “There’s another room next door for you if you’d like to see it, Niles.”

Niles shakes his head again. “I want to stay with Connor.”

“Alright. We’ll let you get settled, then.”

The adults leave the room, closing the door behind them. Niles waits until the footsteps are gone before he quietly opens it and follows them.

He creeps over to the stairs. He can hear their voices, but not what they’re saying. He sneaks down a few steps until he can hear the words.

“-twins, just turned eight a couple weeks ago. Mom died when they were four, dad was involved with drugs, boys found him dead when they got home from school today. Shot, twice in the head, point blank.”

Niles shudders when Detective Anderson says this, vividly remembering their dad on the kitchen floor, his face all messed up, blood everywhere, making sure Connor didn’t see before he could call the police.

“They’re good boys, Amanda,” Detective Anderson continues, “but they’ve only got each other now. I can’t even begin to imagine how this is gonna affect them.”

“I’m sure we’ll get along just fine,” Amanda says. “Though it would be advised that they don’t make bad habits, like listening to other people talk.” Her eyes meet Niles’, and he tries to climb back up the stairs. “I can see you. Come on down.”

Niles freezes, thinking about it. If he goes downstairs, he’ll be in trouble. But, if he goes upstairs, he’d be disobeying, and that could be worse. He decides to go down, eyes focused on his feet.

“M’sorry,” he says, unprompted, then looks up to Detective Anderson for affirmation. Detective Anderson nods.

“I forgive you, Niles. Please don’t do it again.” Amanda’s voice doesn’t sound as soft as when she was talking to him earlier. “Would you like to tell us why you were listening?”

Niles looks down again. “I wanted to make sure we’d be safe. And that we’d stay together. The police said they were gonna split us up, but I wanna stay with Connor so Detective Anderson took us here but I still don’t know…” He trails off, not sure what else to say.

This time, Detective Anderson kneels down in front of him. “Hey, listen to me. I told you you’d be okay here. Amanda said you’d be alright. Connor’s upstairs, and you’re gonna go back up and be with him, right?” Niles nods. “You’re gonna be okay, kiddo.”

“Will you take us away if we’re not?” Niles asks, sparing a cautious look at Amanda.

“Right away, I promise.” Detective Anderson opens his arms for a hug, and Niles steps into it. Strong, warm arms wrap around him. “I’ll be back in a couple days to check on you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Detective Anderson lets go of him and stands back up. Niles turns his attention to Amanda. “I’m okay now. I’d like to go to bed.”

Amanda gives him another smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. Niles returns it with what he hopes is an intimidating look. “Alright. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Niles turns to go back upstairs but is stopped by Amanda speaking again.

“By the way, Niles, you have very beautiful eyes.”

He turns his head and gives her his own fake smile. “Thank you. Goodnight Detective Anderson.”

“Night, kid.”

As Niles heads back to their new room, he thinks about the comment. He doesn’t like his eyes. They’re blue like their dad’s were.

He likes Connor’s eyes, though. Connor has eyes like their mom, pretty and brown.

Niles crawls into bed beside his brother. Connor’s hand immediately finds his, and he holds it tight as he falls asleep.

* * *

 

Niles looks up from his homework when he hears the front door slam and Connor’s backpack hit the floor. He’ll have to remind his brother to pick it up before Amanda gets home, but that’s not for a few more hours. He watches as Connor comes into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab an apple, and sits down in the seat next to Niles.

“How was STEM?”

“Good.” Connor takes a big bite, watching as Niles goes back to his homework.

He’s able to finish a few more problems on his worksheet before Connor’s staring bothers him.

“What?”

“Markus and North kissed.”

Niles drops his pencil, turning toward his brother. “What?”

Connor sets the apple down and wipes off his chin with his hand. “Markus told me that he and North kissed, after school before she went to the buses.”

Niles scrunches his nose. “That’s weird. Only grown-ups are supposed to kiss.”

“Markus is eleven, though.”

“So? He’s still in fifth grade. So is North.”

“So?”

Niles thinks about this for a moment.

“Was it weird?” he asks.

“Was what weird?”

“Markus kissing North. Did he say it was weird?”

Connor tilts his head to the side. “Kinda? Like, he said her lips were soft, and they tasted like peppermint like her chapstick. But it wasn’t gross or anything.”

Niles hums. “Do you wanna try it?”

Connor’s eyes widen. “Kissing? With North? Or Markus?”

“No, dummy. With me.” Niles looks away, cheeks hot when he says it.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Connor scoots his chair closer to Niles’.

Niles turns his whole body so their knees are touching. He looks Connor in the eyes, but then decides that’s weird and looks down. They both lean forward, and then their lips are touching.

It’s… nice, Niles decides. Connor has soft lips, and he can kinda taste the apple left abandoned on the island. They pull apart after a minute. Niles licks his lips. “I like that.”

Connor nods. “Me too. We should do it again.”

“Okay.”

Connor tries to lean in again, but Niles stops him.

“Not right now, Con, I have to finish my homework.”

“When, then?”

“Later, when I’m done.” Niles turns back to his worksheet.

Connor flops back in his chair. “But Amanda will be home by then,” he whines, crossing his arms and giving Niles his best puppy-dog eyes.

Niles shakes his head. “That’s not gonna work on me, Connie.” Connor keeps pouting. Niles sighs. “When we go to bed, we can kiss again, okay? Then we can do it all we want and Amanda won’t see us ‘cause we’ll be in our room.”

Immediately, Connor stands, flinging his arms around Niles’ neck. “Thank you!”

“Uh huh.” He wraps an arm around Connor and squeezes before pushing him off. “Now go away. I gotta finish this.”

Connor groans but goes anyway. Niles smiles down at his paper when he hears the rustle of Connor picking up his backpack and dashing up the stairs to put it away.

~~~

They manage to keep quiet about it through dinner with Amanda, as well as the time afterwards when the three of them sit in the living room and read.

Living with Amanda for the last two years has been nice, Niles supposes. He and Connor are together, they live in a nice house, they have nice things, they go to a nice school. Detective Anderson still checks on them once a month to make sure they’re doing okay. They have friends in the area, and they’re safe from the people who killed their dad. Amanda is nice too, but her smiles still don’t reach her eyes when she talks to him.

At 9 PM on the dot, Connor and Niles mark their pages. Connor gives Amanda a quick hug, and the twins make their way upstairs. Niles stops by his room to change and put his book away. The bed is pristinely made, and if it weren’t for the few visible signs, it barely looked like anyone lived in the room. He goes back to Connor’s room. Connor is waiting for him, sitting cross-legged on their bed. Niles makes sure the door is closed before he sits in front of him, also crossing his legs.

Connor’s lips are touching his as soon as he settles. It’s not a comfortable way to be sitting, their faces are too far away, so they have to lean really far. Niles pulls back. “Hold on, this hurts my back.”

Connor’s face scrunches up, thinking. He blinks a few times before he seems to figure it out. Suddenly, Connor’s on Niles’ lap, skinny legs on either side of Niles’ hips, bony butt on Niles’ crossed thighs. Even though they’re twins, Niles is a little bit bigger than Connor. Connor looks down the inch or so to look into his brother’s eyes. He puts his hands on Niles’ cheeks and kisses him again.

“Was that better, Ni?” Connor asks, head tipped to the side.

Niles smiles softly. “Yeah.”

They sit like that for a while, talking softly and sharing kisses, until they hear Amanda coming upstairs. Connor scrambles off Niles to turn off the bedroom light. In the dark, Connor waits by the door until they hear Amanda’s door close before he tiptoes back to bed. They slide under the blankets together, holding hands with Connor curled into Niles’ chest like always.

“I like that,” Connor says quietly. “We should keep doing that.”

Niles hums. “Okay.”

~~~

Later that week, Niles is faced by a question his therapist asks him every time he sees her now.

“Do you and Connor still sleep in the same bed?” Lucy’s voice is calm and kind, like it always is, but with the most recent development in his and Connor’s relationship, he feels weird answering it.

“Yeah,” he says finally.

“It’s okay to tell me things, Niles,” she says, eyebrow raised at his hesitation. “You know that.”

He still doesn’t look at her. “I know.”

“Have you thought about sleeping in your room yet?”

Niles shakes his head. “No, not really.”

Lucy writes something down on her clipboard. Niles squirms in his seat, itching to go home. He wants to sit on the couch and watch the new episode of their favorite show. He does not want to answer Lucy’s questions anymore. The clock on the wall behind Lucy says it’s almost 4, almost time to go.

“You’re going to be in middle school in the fall. You’re going to be facing new things.”

“We’ll still be in the same school, though,” Niles points out.

“I know.” Lucy sets her clipboard down. “But you’re growing up, Niles. Both you and Connor are going to get bigger, you might want to do different things. It’s going to be harder to sleep in the same bed as you get older, especially if Amanda doesn’t know.”

Niles doesn’t respond. Lucy sighs.

“Alright, Niles. It’s four. Is there anything else you want to tell me before you go?”

Niles doesn’t look up. He doesn’t want to tell Lucy about him and Connor kissing. He doesn’t know what she’d say about it, or who she’d tell, or what she’d do. So he doesn’t tell her. “Nope. Can I go now?”

“Yes. I’ll see you in two weeks, okay?”

“Okay.”

And with that, Niles goes back out to the lobby where Amanda and Connor are waiting.

* * *

 

Markus’ fourteenth birthday is the first time Amanda lets the twins go to a sleepover. It’s just them, Markus, Josh, Simon, and North (and his dad and brother, of course) at Markus’ house. Carl leaves them alone for the most part, but Leo doesn’t go away until Markus threatens to tell their dad about something he found in Leo’s room (Markus doesn’t tell them what it is, but Niles gets the feeling they don’t really want to know).

The six of them are hanging out in Markus’ room eating pizza. Josh and Simon are engaged in a very aggressive round of Mario Kart. Niles sort of zones out when Connor starts telling Markus and North about his robotics project and Chloe, the high schooler that’s helping his team and her rich boyfriend who’s sponsoring them. It’s not that he doesn’t care about it, it’s just that he heard it all before at dinner with Amanda the night before.

“Niles? Niles!” North waves her hand in front of his face and he bats it away.

“What?” He scowls, but then realizes everyone’s looking at him. Josh and Simon have even paused their game and are facing the group. “Did I miss something?”

“Uh, yeah,” North says, rolling her eyes at him. “We were talking about if you like boys or girls.”

“Or both,” Markus adds in, motioning towards himself.

“Or neither,” Josh joins.

“Oh.” Niles is quiet for a moment. “I dunno. I haven’t really thought about it. What about you and Simon?”

“I like boys,” Simon answers.

North shrugs, “I don’t care either way. I like the person.”

Connor is strangely silent, and Markus looks at him. “What about you, Connor?”

Connor’s eyes flick towards Niles and then back down at his lap. “I dunno either. I only really hang out with you guys.”

“And Chloe,” Simon teases.

Connor makes a face. “No, gross! Chloe’s like a big sister. Plus she’s a high schooler _and_ she has a boyfriend.”

They continue teasing each other about crushes, and Simon and Josh finish their game, Simon winning in a surprising comeback.

Leo knocks on Markus’ door around eleven. “Dad said it’s time for you guys to shut up.”

“No he didn’t,” Markus calls back through the door.

“Whatever.” Niles can almost hear him rolling his eyes. “Just go to bed.”

They settle in various spots around the room. North claims Markus’ bed, because she’s the only girl, she claims, and the boys settle on the floor. Connor curls against Niles like always. The others don’t care- they know Connor and Niles sleep in the same bed, know it’s because of trauma.

Niles is almost asleep when Connor whispers, “I don’t like boys _or_ girls.”

“Whaddya mean?” Niles whispers back.

“I mean I don’t like boys or girls.” Connor shifts so he’s leaning on his elbow. “I just like you, I guess.”

Niles thinks about this for a moment. He’s never seen Connor with anybody else, never heard Connor talk about crushes or kissing anyone or having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Niles is the same way. The only person he’s ever kissed and held hands with has been Connor.

“I think I just like you, too,” he tells his brother, and Connor beams at him. He looks around quickly to make sure the others are asleep, and then Connor pecks a quick kiss on Niles’ lips before laying back down.

Connor keeps whispering to him, about how he really only likes Chloe like a big sister, about how cool and smart and nice she is. He tells Niles about Chloe for a few minutes until a pillow hits them in the face.

“Would you two shut up?” North grumbles.

The twins burst into quiet giggles until North gets out of bed, whacking them with the pillow before getting back under the covers.

~~~

The next morning, Niles is radiating with nervous energy. It’s the last soccer game of the season, the big game. Carl brings the whole group and Leo to the field. Amanda meets them there. Even Detective Anderson shows up, ruffling the twins’ hair until they bat his hands away, laughing.

Niles changes out of his t-shirt and pulls on the blue-and-white jersey. He looks at himself in the locker room mirror, twisting to look at the big number 9 on the back. He takes a deep breath before joining the other boys.

It’s a close game. The other team is really good, and Niles is exhausted by the fourth quarter. He adjusts his position in front of the goal, making sure his gloves are on tight, and he waits. He can hear his friends cheering him on, follow’s North’s voice until he sees them. His friends are all on their feet, yelling and cheering. Detective Anderson shoots him a thumbs up. Amanda is smiling, but he can’t tell if it reaches her eyes from this distance.

One of his teammates calls his name, and he turns back to the game. A boy in a red jersey is coming at him, fast. He focuses on the boy’s legs, watching to see which way he’s going to kick it. He blinks, and the ball is flying towards him. Niles launches himself to the left, hugging the ball to his chest and rolling when he hits the ground. He stands up, smiling and raising the ball high above his head.

The referee blows the whistle to end the game. Niles looks at the scoreboard, their winning score. He tosses the ball at the junior ref and jogs back to the bench. He hears his name and turns around. Connor bowls into him, and Niles uses their momentum to lift him up and turn a little. His teammates crowd around him, cheering and hugging.

He’s still in the locker room after the others have left. He’s tucking his cleats into his gym bag when he hears the door open. He expects to see his coach, but instead, it’s his brother.

“I wanted to do this out there, but I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Connor says. He wraps his arms around Niles’ neck, lifts up to his toes, and presses his lips to Niles’ in a hard kiss.

Niles kisses back, resting his hands on Connor’s hips. Their lips move together with practiced ease. Connor’s tongue brushes against Niles’ lips, and the surprised noise he makes is opening enough for Connor to slip his tongue in. Niles lets Connor lead, moving their tongues together. Niles loses himself in it, kisses Connor until they’re breathless, until they hear the door open again.

The twins jump apart. Connor loses his balance and falls onto one of the benches, and Niles leans over his bag to act like he was still packing up.

Markus appears out of the doorway. “Hey guys, we’re going. Amanda said she wants to go soon too.”

“Okay,” Connor says, still kind of breathless. Markus gives him a funny look but lets it go, leaving the locker room.

Niles slings his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go. Don’t wanna keep Amanda waiting.”

He offers Connor his hand. Connor takes it, lacing their fingers together. They hold hands until they can see Amanda and Detective Anderson. Niles shoves his hand into his pocket, trying to stop his itching fingers from grabbing Connor’s hand back, and he sees Connor doing the same.

He puts on a smile for the adults, accepting their praise with grace. Amanda gives him a suspicious look underneath her fake smile, glancing down at the twins’ pocketed hands before locking eyes with Niles. He just keeps smiling, keeps talking to Detective Anderson.

* * *

 

 

Niles is lounged out on the couch, reading something on his tablet. The front door slams, and a backpack hits the floor. _Typical,_ Niles thinks, not even bothering to look up when his brother rushes into the room.

“You’re late, Connor.”

Connor leans over the back of the couch. His hair is messy and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead. “Sorry. I was at Chloe’s and Elijah’s, and something went wrong with our project, and Elijah had to fix it for us, because it was some stupid complicated thing that Chloe and I haven’t learned yet, and then Chloe’s car wouldn’t start, so Elijah had to fix _that,_ and then-”

“It’s our birthday, Con,” Niles interrupts, looking his brother in the eye. “It’s supposed to be our day, not ‘I had to work on a project all afternoon maybe I have time for my brother’ day.” He pouts a little, giving Connor the same puppy dog eyes he’s so fond of using.

Connor sighs, moving around the couch. “I’m sorry, Ni.” He pulls the tablet out of Niles’ hand and locks it, setting it down on the coffee table. “Let me make it up to you?” He kicks off his shoes, climbing on top of Niles to sit on his lap.

Niles grabs Connor’s hips. “Sure, little brother.”

Connor looks mock offended. “Ten minutes, Ni, ten minutes!”

Niles laughs. “You’re still younger. Plus, you’re shorter.” He pinches Connor’s bicep. “And skinnier.”

“Whatever.” Connor shuts his brother up by leaning in and kissing him hard, tongue slipping in almost immediately. They make out on the couch for a while, Connor’s nails lightly scratching Niles’ chest, Niles’ hands sliding down to grab at his brother’s ass. Eventually, Connor breaks away, sitting up. “Let’s go upstairs. I wanna taste you.”

“But you are tasting me,” Niles teases, tugging gently on Connor’s lip.

Connor rolls his eyes. “Come _on,_ you know what I mean.”

Connor squeaks when Niles stands, lifting Connor up. Connor locks his limbs around Niles’ neck and waist, holding on for dear life as Niles brings them up to Connor’s (their) room. Niles sits on the bed, and Connor slides down to his knees right away. He pulls down Niles’ athletic shorts, just enough to free his dick, and then those magic lips are on him. Connor blows him like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, like he never wants to stop.

Niles moans, loud. Loud enough that if Amanda were home, they’d be caught. Connor does something with his tongue, and Niles yelps. He doubles over, grabbing Connor’s hair and yanking his brother off before he can come.

“Are you okay? Do we need to stop? Niles?” Connor fusses over him, making sure he isn’t hurt.

“I’m okay, Con, I’m fine.” He takes a second to catch his breath. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Connor tilts his head. “You don’t… oh! Does that mean we can do it?” His brown eyes light up at the prospect.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, we can do it.”

“Yes! Finally.” Connor all but throws off his clothes, helps Niles yank off his shirt and shorts when he decides Niles isn’t moving fast enough. He fishes under the mattress for their lube (a gift to Connor, courtesy of Markus, courtesy of _Leo_ ). Connor slicks up his fingers, quickly working two, then three into himself.

Niles pours lube over his dick, getting it good and wet while Connor stretches himself. Finally, excited, Connor lines himself up over Niles. He sinks down slowly, both of them trying very hard not to come too soon, but it’s so much. Connor is tight and hot, but when he bottoms out, it feels like they were made for each other.

“Fuck, ngh, Niles,” Connor rolls his hips experimentally, and both moan. Niles digs his fingers into Connor’s hips as Connor keeps moving. Connor’s whole body is shaking, he takes and takes until he can’t hold himself up anymore. “Fuck me, Niles,” he pants, arms giving out and his chest hitting his brother’s. “Flip me over and _fuck me.”_

Niles does. He rolls them over in one move, rutting into Connor as soon as they’re switched. Connor’s nails bite into his shoulders, heels dig into his back.

“Fuck, Ni, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, so strong. Bet you could throw me around if you wanted.” For only fifteen, Connor has such a dirty mouth.

“Where… did you learn… to talk like that,” Niles asks between breaths. Everything is hot, but so, so good, and Connor’s words are only turning him on more.

“Markus,” Connor says over a moan. “We, fuck, we got into Leo’s laptop. Fuck, _fuck!_ Right there, more, c’mon.” Niles speeds up on that same angle. “We f-found Leo’s porn collection, _fuck, Niles!”_

Connor reaches down to take himself in hand, jerking himself until his gut tightens and he comes all over his stomach with a cry. Niles groans, the tight heat around him somehow getting _tighter_ as Connor convulses around him, and he comes too, filling Connor with his jizz.

Niles collapses on top of Connor, sweat and come sticky between them. They lay there, catching their breath until Connor pushes at him. “C’mon, you’re _heavy,”_ he grumbles. Niles rolls off, pulling out of Connor at the same time. Connor looks down at the mess between his legs, wrinkling his nose. “Gross.” He scoops some of it up with his fingers, licking it tentatively. “Actually, it’s not that gross. But it still might stain the sheets and I don’t wanna do laundry tonight.”

Connor drags himself out of bed, knees still wobbly, and heads towards their bathroom. Niles closes his eyes, listening to Connor rustle around and start the shower. “Get in here, Ni. You’re gross and probably reek.”

Niles groans, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. He joins Connor in the shower, washes Connor’s hair while Connor cleans himself out. They switch places when Connor’s hair is rinsed, letting Niles do his. They step out, each taking a turn to blow-dry their hair so they don’t look suspicious.

Niles pulls his t-shirt and shorts back on, glad Connor was so eager to take them off so they stayed clean. Connor finishes drying his hair and comes back into the bedroom, wrapping his arms around Niles.

“I can’t believe you made me wait four whole months to do that.”

Niles turns to face his brother. “I told you, I wanted to save it for a special day.”

“So what, you wanted us to lose our virginity together on our _birthday?_ You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s kinda like our anniversary if you think about it. The day we first met, the day we had sex for the first time…” He trails off.

“I guess…” Connor smiles up at him. “I like it. Our anniversary.”

Connor leans up to give Niles a kiss. It’s chaste but lingering, full of love.

They break apart when they hear the front door close downstairs. “Boys, I’m home. Connor, please come collect your things and put them away,” Amanda calls up from the entryway.

“Shit.” Connor grabs the nearest shirt and pair of sweatpants he can and yanks them on. “Coming, Amanda.”

Niles smiles as he watches Connor leave the room. He makes sure the room doesn’t smell too bad and that the sheets are clean and lube is hidden before following Connor downstairs.

Amanda gives him that knowing fake smile, like she knows what they’ve been doing. Niles knows, logically, there’s no way she could know, what with how careful they are not to get caught.

“Good, you’re both here. I was thinking about letting you have some friends over on Saturday to celebrate…”

Behind her, Connor bends over at the waist to pick up his shoes. He looks back at Niles and winks, wiggling his hips a little as he does it. Niles feels his cheeks and the tops of his ears go hot.

“Niles, are you alright?” Amanda asks. She looks concerned, but not believably so. “You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Niles says, managing to keep his eyes on her and not Connor. “So you were saying?”

* * *

 

Niles adjusts his textbook over Connor’s legs as he rereads the same paragraph over and over. North and Josh are squabbling over some detail for Simon’s birthday party that he isn’t involved in planning, and it’s hard for him to focus. They shut up about it when Markus and Simon come back in, bottles of alcohol in hand.

“Since Dad’s is out of town and Leo’s at his girlfriend’s house, I figured we could break out some of the stuff I know Dad doesn’t like,” Markus announces. Niles shuts his textbook and moves it aside, resting his hands on Connor’s legs instead.

North suggests they play truth or dare, with the stipulation that each truth come with a shot for “pussying out of picking dare” as she puts it, and nobody argues.

They’re a few rounds, and shots, in when Connor chooses truth, downing the shot instantly.

“Who, when, and where was your first kiss?”

Simon groans. “That’s a dumb question, Josh.”

“No, it’s not! Come on, when have you ever seen Connor with anyone who isn’t any of us?”

“Like, all the time! He’s still in robotics club.”

“Guys, chill the fuck out and let him answer,” Markus says, and he gestures to Connor.

Connor is pleasantly tipsy, and Niles reminds himself to let Amanda know they’ll be staying the night. “It was at our house,” he says proudly. “The same day North kissed Markus for the first time.”

North squeals. “Fifth grade? You’ve been keeping that a secret from us since fifth grade!”

Josh looks confused. “It was at your house? But nobody was allowed to go to your house yet."

“Wait, you asked him who it was, too,” Simon reminds him.

Four sets of eyes focus on Connor, and he sways a little bit into Niles. Niles looks over, and brown eyes are staring at him, shiny with love and drunkenness. Before Niles can stop him, Connor wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss.

Niles pulls back. “Connor!” He tries to reprimand him, but his brain is too fuzzy and Connor is too cute.

“They wanted to know who, Ni,” he says by way of explanation.

The others are staring at them in shock.

Markus is the first to speak up. “So are you two, like, a thing?”

“Yup.” Connor pops the ‘p’ and swings himself gracelessly into Niles’ lap.

“Since when?” North demands.

“Since forever.” Connor rocks a little bit, and Niles knows they’re fucked.

“Oh, cool.”

Or, maybe they aren’t.

“Does Amanda know? Or your cop friend?” Even tipsy, Simon’s always the practical one.

“No,” Niles answers quickly, moving his arms to catch Connor before he falls. “And we wanna keep it that way.”

All four nod. “Okay,” Josh says. “We’ve been your friends for like, seven years, man. You do you.”

North snaps her fingers. “That explains it!” she exclaims proudly.

“Explains what, North?”

“Their answers, at Markus’ fourteenth birthday. When they said they didn’t like boys or girls. It’s because they’re gay for _each other.”_ She knocks herself over laughing, as though this is the funniest thing she’s ever heard.

A few more rounds find the six of them passed out on the living room floor, Connor curled into Niles and the other four in a pile across from them.

When Niles wakes up, his back hurts, but his head hurts worse. He slowly pries himself out from under Connor, careful not to wake him. He stumbles into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of the strong coffee that someone already made, chugging half of it in one go.

“Morning, lovebird,” North says, raising her own coffee mug to him. She’s sitting at the kitchen island, the boys leaning against the counter behind her.

Niles groans, long and low as his head pounds harder for a second. “Did we really tell you guys?” he asks, dropping himself in a stool across from North. “Were you really okay with it?”

“Yeah, man,” Markus speaks up. “We’re friends, and you guys aren’t hurting anyone. It’s a little weird, but like, whatever.” Josh and Simon nod in agreement.

Niles startles when something warm and heavy drapes across his back. “M’head hurts,” Connor mutters in his ear, and Niles lifts up his mug so Connor can chug the other half. Niles maneuvers him so his brother can lean against him, Niles’ arm supporting him. Niles runs his free hand through Connor’s messy curls, a vain attempt to control them.

Connor finishes the coffee and sets down the mug. He looks somewhat more alert, but still leans into Niles’ soft touches. “Hi,” he says softly. “Are you guys really ok-”

Simon rolls his eyes. _“Yes,_ Connor. We’re okay with it.”

Connor hums. “Good.” He turns his head so he can kiss Niles, and Niles returns it without thinking. They stay like that until North makes a gagging sound.

“It doesn’t mean we’re okay with PDA, dork,” she says. Both twins glare at her, as though she doesn’t make out with Markus in front of them all the time.

They hang out until their headaches are just ghosts. Niles eventually picks up his phone to check the time, and he’s met with a flurry of texts and missed calls from Amanda.

He blushes hard as he realizes he forgot to text her.

* * *

 

Niles misses Connor. Connor isn’t missing or anything, but he’s been spending a lot of afternoons working on his senior robotics project, which means a lot of afternoons at Chloe and Elijah’s house. Not that Niles doesn’t like Elijah and Chloe, but he wishes Connor had more time for him. The soccer season is over, graduation is three weeks away, and Connor’s at Elijah’s house instead of making out with Niles or something.

By the time Connor gets home, Niles and Amanda have already had dinner and are sitting in the living room. Instead of his usual slam-and-drop routine, Connor quietly shuts the door and immediately goes upstairs. Niles locks his tablet, setting it down on the couch before following his brother.

Niles closes the bedroom door behind him. Connor’s shuffling things around on his desk, books and papers and wires, shoving things in drawers. Niles presses his chest to Connor’s back, resting his chin in Connor’s curls. Connor makes a surprised noise but leans into it anyway. He drops the set of pliers he’s holding into the drawer before pushing it shut.

“What’s up?” Connor turns in Niles’ arms, looking up at him.

Niles hugs Connor closer, burying his nose in his hair. “Miss you, that’s all.”

“You miss me?”

“Mhm. You’re always at Elijah’s.”

“He and Chloe are helping me with my project.”

Niles hums in response.

“You don’t like Elijah, do you?”

Niles takes a step back. “I dunno, Con. He sketches me out a bit. He’s twenty-three, married Chloe before she even graduated high school, spends his free time helping a kid with his science project. It’s weird.”

Connor pulls out of Niles’ arms. “So, what? You think he’s trying to fuck me or something? Think he’s trying to get in my pants under the pretense of helping me? ‘Cause he’s not. He never will be. He’s married, and he’s not you.” Connor sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You’re it for me, Ni. My one and only, my forever.”

Connor steps back to his brother, cupping his face in one hand. “I’m sorry I’ve been spending so much time away from you.” He presses a kiss to Niles’ cheek. “Tell you what, I’ll text Chloe and cancel for tomorrow, and you can have me all to yourself.”

Niles catches Connor’s wrist and kisses his palm. “I’d like that. You’re my forever too, Connor.”

~~~

As they’re in bed later that night, Connor already asleep and curled against Niles’ chest, Niles thinks about Elijah. More specifically, he thinks about what Connor said earlier. Niles didn’t think Elijah was trying to get close to Connor to have sex, but now that Connor’s planted the idea in his head…

No. Connor wouldn’t cheat on him. Sure, their relationship is unconventional at best, but it’s solid. They’ve been together for seventeen years. Niles has never doubted Connor’s commitment for a second before tonight.

Niles shakes the thoughts out of his head. Tomorrow is for them, just him and Connor. Connor nuzzles into Niles’ shoulder, muttering something in his sleep.

They’ll be okay.

~~~

When Niles wakes up, he’s alone. He reaches out for Connor, whining when he finds nothing but a cold spot. He’s about to get up to look for his brother when the door opens, bringing with it the smell of fresh bacon and coffee.

He sits up, Connor blurry in his vision. Before he can move further, though, Connor’s pushing his glasses onto his face and setting a tray of food on his lap. He leans into Niles’ side, asking for a kiss, and Niles gives him one.

“Amanda gone?”

“Yup, ‘til seven tonight, I checked.”

Niles nods and digs in. “This is amazing, Con.” Connor beams. “And I don’t smell any burning, which is nice.”

“Oh, shut up,” Connor says, pinching Niles’ arm. “Like you could do better.”

“I can.”

“Just eat it before I strangle you with it.”

Connor is surprisingly patient as Niles finishes eating, but the second he swallows the last sip of coffee the tray is pushed aside and he has a lapful of twin brother, lips on his, a tongue demanding entry to his mouth. Niles lets it in, lets _Connor_ in, lets Connor take control. It’s been a few days since they’ve had time to themselves like this, no friends or guardians or projects taking up their time. It’s just Niles and Connor.

As it should be.

Connor pushes at Niles’ shoulders, guiding him so they’re laying down, Connor draped over Niles’ chest. Connor pulls away from the kiss, sitting up so he can run his hands over his brother’s body. Slender fingers trail down Niles’ shoulders to his biceps, over and across his chest and nipples, down his stomach to his abs. Connor rubs the muscles there with his thumbs. Niles squirms, the sensation tickling him a little.

“I love how strong you are, Ni. My big, tall, strong brother, you could pin me down and fuck me as hard as you want and there’s nothing I could do to stop you.” Connor tweaks one of Niles’ nipples, and his back arches off the bed. “You could, but you won’t.”

Niles grabs onto Connor’s waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh, the little bit of pudge that came from spending years in a lab instead of lifting weights like Niles. “Con, c’mon,” he whines. He wants to be inside Connor so bad, but Connor’s right.

“I know, big brother.” Connor strokes his cheek. “I’m yours, and you’re mine.” He moves Niles' hands off of his waist and pins them above his head. “Keep those there. I wanna take care of you.”

Niles nods, pressing his wrists together against the pillows. Connor lets out what Niles can only describe as a dreamy sigh as he simply sits on Niles’ stomach and appreciates the view. “You’re so good for me, Ni. Dunno how I could go so long without this.” Connor reaches behind himself, rubs Niles’ hard cock through his pajama pants. Niles moans, nearly moves his hands but fights them back down. “Haven’t even done anything yet, and you’re already aching for me.”

Niles rolls his hips up, tries to thrust into Connor’s hand. “Fuck, Connor, yeah,” he pants. “Missed you so much, want to be in you, _please.”_ He bucks up against Connor again, nearly throwing his little brother off his balance.

“Shit, okay, when you beg so pretty like that.” Connor shimmies out of his boxers, tossing them aside. Niles’ pants are next to go, but only get halfway down his thighs before Connor gets impatient. He lifts up to line Niles up, but Niles stops him.

“Wait, wait, don’t you need to-” He’s interrupted by a soft kiss.

“I already did,” Connor says, and Niles swears. The thought of Connor opening himself up while Niles was still asleep, or with Amanda still down the hall, or, hell, even in the kitchen before he brought the food up sends a shock of heat straight to his core.

Connor sinks onto him in one smooth motion, and they moan in unison. Niles missed this, missed Connor, missed his brother. As Connor starts riding him, Niles has to fist his hands in the sheets to keep them above his head, wants to touch, to taste. They were made for each other, a perfect fit. Connor builds up a steady rhythm, nails digging into Niles’ thighs to keep his balance.

Niles plants his feet, thrusting upwards into his twin. Connor cries out, launching forward to plant his hands on his brother’s shoulders instead, the new angle hitting him just right as they move in sync. Niles tries to reach for Connor’s waist, but he’s stopped by slender fingers around his wrists. Connor is certainly stronger than he looks, and he doubles down on Niles’ cock, fucking himself like he’ll die if he doesn’t.

“Niles,” he says in a breathy moan. “Feel so good inside me, feel so full. Don’t need anyone else when I’ve got you.” Connor lets go of one wrist and fists his own cock, flushed and drooling pre-come as it bobs against his stomach. He’s gorgeous like this, bouncing on Niles, curly hair wild, brown eyes dark with lust. “Fuck, Ni, gonna come,” he grits out.

Niles thrusts up twice more before Connor comes, and Niles flinches when some of it lands on his face. Connor’s ass convulses around him as Connor falls forward, weakly pushing himself back. It doesn’t take much longer for Niles to come too, filling Connor and going boneless underneath him.

Connor looks up once he’s recovered, eyes still a little hazy. “You look pretty with my come on your face,” he tells him, licking a bit off of Niles’ chin. Niles rolls his eyes.

“It’s gross,” he reminds Connor.

Connor shrugs. “I don’t mind it. I think it’s hot.”

“Yeah, when it’s on _you,_ sure. Let me up.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I don’t wanna get up yet.” Connor closes his eyes and nuzzles his face in Niles’ neck.

“Connor, there’s come drying on my face.”

“Mhm.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Niles sighs and shoves Connor off of him, hissing as his oversensitive cock slips out of Connor’s ass. He gets out of bed, pants sliding the rest of the way off. Connor lays on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms.

“You should eat me out.”

“Ask me again when you’re not full of my jizz.”

Connor looks over his shoulder at him. “It’d make cleaning up easier.”

“Don’t care, I’ll finger you in the shower like we usually do.”

“Lame.” He gets up and follows Niles to the bathroom anyway.

~~~

Graduation is upon them before they know it. Connor and Niles are called relatively early, but Markus is in the M’s, Josh, Simon and Simon’s brother Daniel are in the P’s, and North is all the way near the end in the W’s.

When they’re dismissed, they meet Amanda outside for the obligatory pictures in their gowns. Carl and Leo are there, along with the others’ parents. Niles watches Amanda whenever he isn’t looking at a camera. For once, she looks genuinely proud of him, of them.

Once their parents seem satisfied with the group and individual pictures, they head over to Markus’ house for a party. It’s not a large gathering, just their five families and a couple of Markus’ other friends. Lieutenant Anderson (“You can call me Hank now, kid, I’ve known you almost ten years,” he insists) and his three-year-old son, Cole, come for a little bit, Cole’s excitement at seeing the twins again lighting up the room.

Considering how small and intimate the party is, Niles sure thinks Connor is being bold. He takes every opportunity he can to tease Niles, be it brushing against him, bending to pick something up, or leaning over the couch to talk to someone. At one point, he corners Niles in the kitchen, making out with and rolling his hips against him until Simon comes in and kicks them out. Worse, Connor _knows_ the effect he’s having on his brother, knows how worked up Niles is getting, even though Connor looks perfectly collected.

When they get home that evening, the twins immediately head upstairs to change. The second Connor’s bedroom door is closed, though, Niles has him pinned against it, lips captured in a bruising kiss.

“Did you think that was cute, Connor?” he asks, low enough that only Connor could be able to hear him. “Did you think it was fun to get me all riled up in front of our friends, in front of the Lieutenant and Cole, in front of _Amanda?”_ He grinds into Connor’s stomach, showing him exactly how riled up he is.

“I thought it was amazing,” Connor replies. He lifts his arms to gently scratch at the back of Niles’ scalp. “Besides, it got you to do this, didn’t it? Amanda’s right downstairs, could come in at any time.”

Niles growls, lifting Connor up by his ass. “Shut up and it won’t be a problem.” He dumps Connor unceremoniously on the bed, tugging his slacks and boxer briefs off of his slender legs. Connor quickly unbuttons his shirt and tosses his tie aside as Niles undoes his own pants. He yelps when Niles’ tongue presses against his hole, and Niles presses a hand over his mouth.

Niles licks and sucks at Connor’s ass, working his tongue in as quickly as he can. Connor squirms, unused to this side of his brother, but relaxes into it as Niles adds in one, then two fingers.

“C’mon, c’mon, I’m ready, fuck me,” he mumbles, tugging lightly at Niles’ hair. Niles moves up Connor, spits in his hand so he can get his dick wet before fucking into Connor slowly. Connor tangles his fingers in his brother’s hair and pulls him down for a deep, sweet kiss, sucking on Niles’ tongue.

Niles fucks him nice and slow, savoring the feeling of being inside his little brother, and damn if that isn’t something to think about. He doesn’t think about what Lucy, his old therapist would say. He doesn’t think about what Lieutenant Anderson would say. He doesn’t even think about what their _parents_ would say, knows it doesn’t matter anyway because they’re long gone. Instead, he just thinks about Connor, his Connor, his brother, his twin, his second half.

“Fuck, Con, I love you so fucking much,” he says, punctuating the words with harder, deeper thrusts. “So perfect, my baby brother.”

Connor squirms, tries to match his slow pace. “Love you too, big brother. Now come _on._ Fuck me like you mean it.” He tugs on Niles’ hair again, and Niles speeds up.

They’re so lost in the moment that they don’t hear the television turn off. They don’t hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

They do hear the bedroom door swing open and hit the wall.

Niles freezes, balls deep in Connor, and looks over at the door. Amanda is standing there, arms crossed, and she’s absolutely furious.

“I want you out of this house within the next hour.” Her voice is quiet, steady even in anger. Her eyes move from Niles to Connor. “Both of you.” She turns away and goes down the hall, her own bedroom door opening and slamming shut.

“Shit,” is all Connor says.

Niles pulls out, stuffing his dick back in his pants, completely soft. He paces for a minute, tugging at his own hair, swearing quietly to himself. “This is all my fault,” he whispers.

“What?”

He whips around to look at Connor. “It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t let you get me so worked up, hadn’t let her hear, hadn’t, hadn’t…” A few tears roll down his cheeks. “If I hadn’t called the police when dad died-”

“Woah, woah, wait a second.” Connor leaps out of bed, pulling on his underwear. “That’s _not_ your fault. _This_ is not your fault.” He gently pulls Niles’ hands out of his hair, brushes the tears off his face. “It’s not your fault, Niles. None of it is your fault.” He lifts to his toes to kiss Niles’ cheek. “Now come on. Let’s get our stuff and get out of here.”

Niles nods, takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

Connor finishes getting dressed and dumps his backpack on the desk. Papers and notebooks slide out, and he starts refilling it with essentials: socks and underwear, some shirts, childhood things. Niles does the same with his backpack, but he also dumps his soccer gear out of his gym bag for more space. He picks up his jersey, white with a blue number nine emblazoned across the back, and shoves it back in the bag. They mostly use the gym bag for non-essentials: Niles’ jersey, some of their mother’s things they kept when they moved, a family photo, framed photos of their friends, a few of Connor’s blueprints. Niles doesn’t even bother getting anything from ‘his’ room. He never did end up using it in the nine years they’d lived there.

Once sufficiently packed, the twins make their way down to the entryway. Once they leave their room, however, they can hear Amanda’s voice through her door.

“-aught them having sex, Hank. I don’t care if your son is asleep, I want these heathens out of my house. I should have never let you bring them to me.”

Connor sucks in a breath. Niles wraps an arm around him, leading him downstairs. Even though their relationship with Amanda had never been loving, Connor’s had at least been warm. They sit at the bottom of the steps, taking a second to soak in what they just heard.

“We can’t go with Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor says, breaking the silence.

“Why not?”

“You had your dick in me, Ni. We’re brothers, we’re minors. You could get arrested.”

“But it was consensual.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Niles ponders this. “Where’ll we go, then? Markus’?”

“No.” Connor shakes his head. “Too predictable. They’ll find us too easily.” They sit in silence for another minute. “I’m gonna call Elijah.”

“What? Why?”

“He can hide us, Niles. He’s rich, he’s influential. We can stay with him until August, then we can skip town.” Before Niles can stop him, Connor’s got the phone to his ear, explaining the situation.

Elijah pulls up to the house fifteen minutes later. The twins climb into the car, and Elijah guns it back across town.

By the time Lieutenant Anderson arrives at the house, the boys are gone.

* * *

 

Niles doesn’t hate living with Elijah. Sure, he doesn’t like Elijah much, but they’re safe and comfortable and not dying of hypothermia under a bridge in downtown Detroit, so he’ll take it. Chloe is delighted to see him again, even under the circumstances, and he’s found her to be pleasant company.

The summer is quiet, despite the twins being in hiding. They keep in contact with their friends, seeing them on occasion (one such occasion including Josh’s eighteenth birthday, which took a lot of convincing to get Elijah to bring them). Their pictures never show up on the news. In fact, there are no indications that anyone is looking for them at all.

There isn’t any sign that they’re missed until the end of July.

Niles is reading something on his tablet, Connor on the floor between his legs playing Dark Souls on Elijah’s PlayStation, when the doorbell rings. Connor pauses his game, looking up at Niles. Elijah and Chloe aren’t prone to getting visitors, since Elijah doesn’t want his work coming in the house, and especially not now that they’re hiding the twins. Chloe emerges from Elijah’s lab first, heading swiftly for the door.

“Who is it, Chlo?” Connor asks, standing to go look. Niles rises and follows him.

Elijah comes out of the lab, wiping his hands off. “Go to your room, boys. Turn off the television and take your things with you.” His voice is no-nonsense, leaving no room for argument.

“But-”

“Go, Connor.”

Niles turns off the TV and picks up his tablet. “C’mon,” he says gently, taking Connor’s hand and heading to the back of the house.

When they’re out of sight of the front door, Chloe opens it. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Kamski?” The familiar voice stops the twins in their tracks, Niles’ hand frozen on their doorknob. “My name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I’m with the Detroit Police Department. I’m that you might know the whereabouts of these two young men? They’ve been missing for almost two months.”

“No, I haven’t seen them since May, not since Connor finished his final project,” Chloe lies smoothly.

“Mind if I come in?” Lieutenant Anderson asks.

“Not at all, Lieutenant.” Elijah’s voice knocks Niles out of his head, and he quickly and quietly opens their door so they can slip into their room. He shuts the door equally as quietly before joining Connor on their bed. They can still hear muffled voices in the kitchen, Chloe playing the perfect hostess as they try to throw the lieutenant off the boys’ scent.

They sit in silence, not even wanting to risk Lieutenant Anderson hearing them. Niles’ brain, however, is moving a thousand miles a minute. Only Markus, North, Simon, and Josh know where they are, and none of them would snitch as far as Niles knows.

After what feels like an eternity, Chloe knocks on the door and opens it. “He’s gone. You can come back out now.”

They follow her back to the living room, and Elijah motions for them to sit. “You can’t leave the house anymore.”

Outrage flashes across Connor’s face. “What? Why not?”

“Connor,” Niles tries, but Connor bowls over him.

“No, Ni, I want to know. We barely get to talk to our friends, but now we can’t leave at all? What the hell, Elijah?”

“There was just a cop, in my house, looking for you. He got a tip from one of your friends’ parents, who thought she saw Chloe picking you up.” Elijah takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. “If he’d found you, I could’ve been arrested for kidnapping. I don’t want you two leaving the house again until you’re eighteen. I also don’t want you to text or call your friends or be on social media until then, either.” He puts his glasses back on and holds out his hand. “Please bring me your phones, as well as your laptop, Connor.”

“You can’t _do_ that,” Niles protests. “You’re not in charge of us.”

Elijah’s eyes harden, and he glares at Niles. “Aren’t I? You came into my house, put me and my wife at risk knowing the full extent of your situation. You called _me._ You put your wellbeing, your lives, in _my_ hands. I can tell you to do whatever I want so long as you’re under my protection.” He holds out his hand again. “Phones and laptop. And your tablet, now that I think about it.”

Niles storms to their room to collect them, dropping them unceremoniously in Elijah’s lap before going back to their room and slamming the door. He drops onto their bed, buries his face in a pillow, and screams. They’re trapped, and there’s nothing he can do for at least another three weeks. Rationally, he knows Elijah’s right. Elijah and Chloe are risking a lot to help them, and Niles is throwing a tantrum about it like a little kid.

He doesn’t move when he feels the bed dip behind him. He doesn’t speak when slender fingers run through his hair. He doesn’t look up when Connor speaks.

“I’m sorry, Niles,” he whispers.

Niles doesn’t answer him, just rolls onto his side, facing away from Connor, but he also doesn’t move away when Connor lays down behind him, curling against his back.

~~~

It’s an impossibly long three weeks.

Niles does manage to make up with both Connor and Elijah, but things are still tense. Niles spends a lot of the time thinking of places he and Connor can go once they’re eighteen, but they’re completely broke and don’t have their own means of transportation.

When the sun finally comes up on August 15, Niles is woken up by delicate fingers tracing his face and chest. He cracks open his eyes and is met by the beautiful brown of Connor’s.

“Happy birthday, big brother,” Connor whispers, following it with a soft kiss. Niles smiles against Connor’s lips, and they lay like that for a while. Connor reaches one hand down to cup Niles through his boxers before slipping his hand inside, stroking him slowly. Niles groans and arches into it. Connor tries to push his own boxers down and grab both of them together, but his hand is too small.

Instead, Niles takes over, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and thrusting into it. Connor whines, soft and high, and his hands move up from their dicks to tangle in Niles’ hair. Connor kisses his brother again, pushing his tongue past Niles’ lips as they move their hips together.

It doesn’t take long for either to come, making a mess on each other and their sheets, but Niles doesn’t care. He just wraps his arms around his little brother and holds him close, nose buried in soft curls. “Happy anniversary, Con.”

Their bedroom door opens quietly, and Niles looks up to see Elijah in their doorway. Connor turns a bit to see who it is, and his face turns pink when he sees.

“You two are very pretty together,” Elijah says quietly. “Get cleaned up and meet me in my office. I’d like to talk to you.” He turns to go, pausing before he shuts the door. “Happy birthday, boys.”

Niles looks at Connor, confused. “Do you know what he wants to talk about?”

Connor shakes his head. “He didn’t mention anything to me.”

Niles hums. He gets up first, finding a towel to wipe themselves off with. They dress in silence, and the walk to Elijah’s office is nerve-wracking. Niles can only imagine the worst, that Elijah’s going to kick them out or turn them in or something, but he pulls himself together for Connor’s sake, knows that if he freaks out, so will Connor.

Elijah gestures for them to sit, shutting the door behind them. They do, and Elijah takes his place across the desk. For the first time since the twins moved in, Niles is well and truly intimidated by Elijah Kamski.

Connor is first to break the silence. “What’s up?” he asks, though his voice is quieter than Niles expected.

“You’re eighteen now. You no longer have a need to go on the run.” Elijah’s expression is neutral, but there’s a mischievous glint in his cool grey eyes. “I’m aware you have a plan to move out?” He looks directly at Niles when he says that, and Niles shifts in his seat.

“Well, I’ve been thinking, and you’ve done so much for us,” Niles hesitates, knows he hasn’t come up with a solid plan, but pushes through anyway. “We should probably get out of your hair, find someplace to go.”

Elijah hums. “And where would you go?”

Niles looks down at his lap. “I don’t know.”

“And how would you pay for it?”

“I don’t know,” he whispers. His face burns with embarrassment. Niles has to fight back tears as he thinks about how stupid he was, thinking they could have an easy out. They don’t have jobs. They don’t have a penny to their name. Hell, they don’t even have driver’s licenses. They don’t have anywhere to go. Connor reaches over, takes Niles’ hand. Niles squeezes it like his life depends on it.

Elijah frowns. “You don’t need to cry, Niles. I already figured as much.” Elijah stands and comes around the desk. He leans against it, using one hand to lift Niles’ chin. “I’d like you to work for me.” He looks over at Connor. “Both of you.”

Connor tips his head to the side. “But Niles doesn’t know anything about engineering. He was in sports.”

“Oh, Connor,” Elijah sighs. His other hand comes up to cup Connor’s cheek. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” Connor’s cheeks burn pink to match Niles’. “The engineering, the robotics, it’s just a hobby.” His thumbs stroke over the twins’ cheeks. “You didn’t think that was how I made my living, did you? Helping one little boy with his science project?”

Connor whips his head to the side, snapping at Elijah’s fingers. Unfortunately, Elijah is faster, hooking two fingers behind Connor’s teeth and holding his mouth open. “That’s not very nice, Connor.”

Connor tries to shake him loose, but Elijah’s fingers are too strong. Niles squirms a bit, starting to get hard at the sight of Connor pushing his tongue against the fingers, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

“Look at your brother, Connor,” Elijah says lowly. “See how good he’s being? Good boys get rewards. It would serve you well to remember that.” Elijah pulls his fingers out of Connor’s mouth, wiping the spit on Connor’s cheek before patting it twice. “Let’s go for a drive, shall we?”

~~~

The drive takes them through downtown Detroit, to a somewhat seedier part of the city. The building they stop in front is lit up with bright blue letters, spelling out the word ‘Enigma’. Elijah steps out of the car, handing his keys to a man standing outside the door. The twins follow him, each taking an arm when he offers.

As they enter the club, Niles knows the picture they make. Elijah is an inch or so taller than Niles, and nothing short of handsome. Not to mention, he’s walking with two, barely-legal boys on his arms, straight to the back of the building. They turn a few heads, but it’s still early in the day, so Niles assumes they’re staff.

He assumes, until he sees the man on his knees next to the bar, clad in nothing but boxer briefs and leather straps.

Connor must see this at the same time, and he tightens his grip on Elijah’s arm. “Elijah, what is this place?” he asks quietly, not wanting to draw more attention than they’re already getting.  

Elijah doesn’t answer, just keeps leading them until they go down a flight of stairs. He opens an unmarked door on one side of the hallway, ushering them inside and shutting the door. The room is dimly lit, a soft shade of blue illuminating it. There’s a bed against the back wall, large enough for several people. Each side has a nightstand, and there’s a chair a few feet away. There’s another door on the wall to their right.

“Where are we, Elijah?” Connor tries again. Niles already thinks he knows.

Elijah rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt and leans against the wall. “You two are smart boys, why don’t you tell me where you think we are.”

“We’re at a sex club.” Niles looks up to meet Elijah’s eyes. “Your sex club.”

“Very good, Niles.” Niles blushes at the praise, looking away. “I’d like you two to work here for me. You paint a beautiful picture when you’re together, and I think you would be very good for business.”

Connor still looks confused. “But… why?”

“Simple. You need money, you need a place to stay that isn’t my house, I need new boys.” Elijah stalks towards them. The energy he gives off makes Niles want to fall to his knees, but he forces himself to stay standing. “I’ll hire you on and I’ll pay for an apartment until the two of you are ready to go out on your own.” Both brothers open their mouths to protest, but are stopped by Elijah raising a hand. “I insist. I’ll even teach you how, I’ll have other boys and even some of the girls help you, I’ll have someone keeping an eye and ear on you when clients are-”

“I have some conditions,” Connor blurts out.

Elijah raises an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“We only take on male clients,” Connor starts. Elijah nods. “And we only come as a package deal.” Niles looks at Connor with wide eyes. Package deal? The two of them with other people? They were brothers, twins, they have the same _face_ for fuck’s sake…

“I can see the appeal in that.” Elijah’s voice drags Niles out of his head. “We’ll work something out. All of my boys and girls who work here have profiles for clients to look through, I’ll have you fill one out later. But for now…”

Elijah walks over to Connor. He presses his fingertips to Connor’s chest, pushing back lightly until Connor stumbles back. His knees hit the edge of the bed, and Elijah pushes him down so he’s sitting. “Stay there,” Elijah commands. Connor looks like he wants to move, unused to being ordered around in the bedroom, but decides to obey anyway. “Come here, Niles.”

Niles does, coming to a stop in front of Elijah.

“You’ve been quiet.” Elijah pushes a lock of Niles’ hair off of his face. “Tell me, what do you think of my gift?”

“It’s very generous.” Niles’ voice is soft, and he doesn’t look Elijah in the eye. Elijah guides his face so he can.

“It is very generous. But I want to know your opinion.”

“I’d like to try it.” He thinks for a second. “I also agree with Connor’s conditions. No women, and we stay together.”

“Good.” Elijah guides Niles so he’s facing Connor, standing between Connor’s legs. “Now please, show me what you can do.” He pushes Niles’ shoulder gently, and Niles sinks to his knees.

His hands work on instinct, undoing Connor’s belt and fly and freeing his brother’s cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Elijah take a seat in the chair, waiting, watching. He turns his head slightly to get a better look, and Elijah nods, giving him a gesture that says go ahead. Niles looks back up at Connor, delicately wrapping his fingers around his brother’s flushed cock. Warm brown eyes look back at him, loving, encouraging.

Niles likes a stripe from base to tip, and Connor groans. Fingers tangle in Niles’ hair when he wraps his lips around the head. When he easily takes Connor all the way, he’s rewarded with a high whine, a pull at his hair, a buck of Connor’s hips. He sucks with earnest, makes it good for Connor. He runs his tongue under the head, hollows his cheeks, brings one hand up to play with Connor’s balls. Connor’s babbling to him now, telling him how good he is, how amazing his mouth feels. Under Connor’s words, Niles hears a soft groan from the corner.

When he looks up, Elijah is watching them with rapt attention, palming his own dick through his dark jeans. Connor says he’s close, pulls Niles down by his hair. Niles looks Elijah dead in the eyes as he sucks one final time before Connor’s spilling down his throat. He swallows it all. Niles pulls off gently, knows how sensitive Connor gets, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He sits back on his heels, giving Elijah an innocent look.

“Gorgeous,” Elijah groans. “Come here, Niles.”

Niles has to pry Connor’s fingers out of his hair, and Connor whines at the loss of contact. Niles presses soft kisses to his fingers and palm before releasing him and shuffling over to Elijah on his knees. Elijah wastes no time burying his fingers in Niles’ curls and tugging lightly. Niles moans softly, and Elijah chuckles.

“Do you like that, Niles?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

“Yes.”

“That’s ‘yes, sir.’”

Niles’ cheeks heat up, the title making him squirm. “Yes, Sir.”

“Did you like that I was watching you?”

Another “yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Elijah spreads his legs wider, making enough room for Niles’ athletic build to fit between. “It’s my turn, now. I wanna feel what that pretty mouth can do.”

Elijah’s fingers don’t leave Niles’ hair as Niles quickly works open his pants. Elijah feeds Niles his cock, and Niles hums around it, wasting no time making Elijah feel good. His movements are practiced, adjusting slightly to accommodate both Elijah’s cock, which is bigger than Connor’s, and his preferences. The weight on his tongue and grip on his hair make his head buzz a little bit. He feels warm and fuzzy, like sucking Elijah’s dick is his only reason for being, and it’s nice.

Niles lets himself go, lets Elijah fuck up into his mouth when Niles’ own ministrations aren’t enough. His eyes are glassy, unfocused as he lets Elijah use him. He’s so hard, too, aching in his own pants, lets one hand slip down to palm at himself but is stopped by a hard, sharp, _painful_ tug on his hair.

“Do not touch yourself,” Elijah growls, yanking Niles down hard enough that he chokes a little bit. Niles whines around the cock in his mouth, but moves his hands anyway, resting them on his knees.

Tears well up in the corners of his eyes as his face is fucked. Connor is never this rough. Connor, sweet, small Connor, always treats Niles like he’s going to break, even though he’s bigger in every way. Elijah, on the other hand, is using Niles like he _wants_ to break him, and it’s so, so good.

Elijah’s breath hitches, and suddenly he’s pulling Niles off, stroking himself quickly before coming all over Niles’ face. Niles winces at it, but doesn’t jerk away.

“Are you alright?” Elijah asks when he catches his breath, leaning back in the chair.

“Yes, Sir. I just don’t like having come on my face. It’s…” Niles scrunches his face, looking for the word. “It’s gross,” he finishes lamely.

“You don’t like it.” Elijah ponders this for a minute. “Learn to.”

Niles sighs but nods anyway. “Yes, Sir.” He sits there in the glow for a little bit more, Elijah petting his hair, before his erection begins to become unbearable. He shifts subtly, but it seems nothing gets past Elijah.

“Do you need something?” He sounds almost… bored.

Niles shifts again, fingers twitching to get closer to his dick. “I wanna come,” he says softly. He looks up at Elijah through his lashes. “Please?”

“Well… Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Elijah guides Niles by his shoulders, moving him to the side so he’s essentially straddling Elijah’s foot and shin. “You may get yourself off like this. No hands, or you will not be allowed to come. And Connor, put that away.”

Niles whips his head around to look at his brother. Connor’s sitting up, one hand wrapped again his hard-again dick.

“You may not come a second time, but you will watch. Am I understood, Connor?”

Connor grumbles something under his breath, but tucks himself away and closes up his jeans. Elijah directs Niles’ attention back to him, nodding to signal that he can start. Niles does, rolling his hips against Elijah’s leg. He lets out a breathy moan at finally getting the much-needed friction, and he moves faster. He keeps his hands firmly on his knees, but he isn’t getting far without the leverage they would provide.

“I can’t do it,” he says, frustrated. “Elijah, I need help, please.”

A surprisingly gentle hand strokes through his curls. “What do you need?”

“Talk to me, tell me I’m good, call me a slut, I don’t care, I need it,” Niles babbles. He’s desperate at this point, doesn’t care what Elijah calls him as long as he speaks.

“Call you a slut, hm? Well, I suppose you are one.” Niles groans, pushes harder against Elijah’s leg. “I mean, look at you, humping me like a bitch in heat, and that’s still not enough?” Elijah laughs. “I thought Connor was a slut before, cute little thing like him, but no, it’s you, the big, quiet protector who falls apart if a pretty boy so much as looks at you.” Niles chokes on a sob. He’s close, so close, Elijah’s words ripping him apart from the inside out. “Unless it’s only Connor who’s ever made you fall apart.” Niles full on _moans_ now, and Elijah knows he’s struck a nerve. “It _is_ Connor. Do you know how fucked up that is, Niles, to love your brother the way you two do? How taboo, how unacceptable?”

Niles does, he knows and he thinks about it every goddamn day, but it never turns him off, never turns him away. Connor is his everything, Niles loves him with all his heart and more. He presses down on Elijah’s leg a few more times before he comes in his pants, face hot and wet with tears. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm down. The fingers in his hair don’t help, they aren’t _Connor’s,_ so he pulls away from them. He’s still crying, though, so he leans forward, resting his head on Elijah’s knee.

Slender arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him close, and Niles holds them tight. “You’re okay, Ni. I love you, so, so much.” Niles wipes his eyes with his sleeve, finally feeling calm with his brother’s arms around him and voice in his ear. Connor presses a kiss to Niles’ cheek, uncaring of Elijah’s come still streaking it, and they both look up at Elijah.

“The two of you will make beautiful whores,” Elijah tells them, tracing along a clean part of Niles’ face. “Go clean up so we can finalize things.” He stands and leaves them.

The twins sit there, stunned, alone in their new room.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or find me on tumblr at [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
